googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
List of functions
This page lists various googological functions arranged roughly by growth rate. They are grouped roughly by what theories are expected to prove them total recursive, and individual functions are also compared to the fast-growing hierarchy. *\(\approx\) means that two functions have "comparable" growth rates in some unfixed sense. *\(>\) means that one function significantly overgrows the other. *\(\geq\) means that it is not known exactly whether one function overgrows the other or not. *(limit) means that the function has many arguments, and the growth rate is found by diagonalizing over them. Be careful that for computable functions A and B, even if the weakest theory among those which are known to prove the totality of B can prove the totality of A, B does not necessarily eventually dominate A. Similarly, the uncomputability of a function does not mean that it eventually dominates all total computable functions. In other words, the order of this list does not mean the order of the growth rate. Primitive recursive These functions are all and can be proved total within the (PRA) *Addition \(a+b > f_0(n)\) *Multiplication \(a \times b > f_1(n)\) *Exponentiation \(a^b \approx f_2(n)\) *Factorial (and most of its extensions) \(n! \approx f_2(n)\) *Latin square *Superfactorial (Sloane and Plouffe) *Hyperfactorial *Double exponential functions \(\approx a^{a^b} \approx f_2(f_2(n)) \) *Googolple- \(\text{googol-}n\text{-ple-}n\) *Factorexation *Torian \(T(x) = x!x\) *Bop-counting function (not primitive recursive, but upper-bounded by PR functions) *Exponential factorial \(\approx f_3(n)\) *Tetration \({^{b}a} \approx f_3(n)\) *Big Ass Number \(\text{ban}(n) = n^{^nn} = {}^{n + 1}n\) *Expostfacto function \(\approx f_3(n)\) *Superfactorial (Pickover) *Pentation \(a \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow b\approx f_4(n)\) *Wow function \(f_4(n)\) *Really Big Ass Number \(\text{rban}(n) = n^{n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow n}\) *Tetrofactorial \(\approx f_4(n)\) *Circle notation \(\approx f_4(n)\) *Hexation \(a \uparrow^{4} b \approx f_5(n)\) *Pentatorial \(\approx f_5(n)\) *Heptation \(a \uparrow^{5} b \approx f_6(n)\) *Octation \(a \uparrow^{6} b \approx f_7(n)\) *Enneation \(a \uparrow^{7} b \approx f_8(n)\) *Decation \(a \uparrow^{8} b \approx f_9(n)\) *Undecation \(a \uparrow^{9} b \approx f_{10}(n)\) *Doedecation \(a \uparrow^{10} b \approx f_{11}(n)\) *Tredecation \(a \uparrow^{11} b \approx f_{12}(n)\) RCA0 The totality of these functions cannot be proved in RCA0 (see second-order arithmetic) and they eventually dominate all primitive recursive functions. *Weak goodstein function \(g(n) \approx f_\omega(n)\) *Ackermann function \(A(n,n) \approx f_\omega(n)\) *Ackermann numbers \(\approx f_\omega(n)\), the limit of the hyper operators in general *Booga- \(\approx f_\omega(n)\) *Warp notation \(\approx f_\omega(n)\) *Friedman's vector reduction problem *Mythical tree problem *Sudan function \(F_n(x,y) \approx f_\omega(n)\) *Steinhaus-Moser notation \(\approx f_\omega(n)\) *Davenport-Schinzel sequence *Arrow notation (both variants) \(a \uparrow^{n} b \approx f_\omega(n)\) * Psi Notation \(\approx f_\omega(n)\) * [finite ordered tree problem||T[k| function]] \(\approx f_\omega(n)\) *Hyper-E notation \(E\# \approx f_\omega(n)\) (limit) *H* function \(H^*(\underbrace{n,n,\cdots n,n}_n) \approx f_\omega(n)\) (limit) *Graham's function \(g_n \approx f_{\omega+1}(n)\) *Mag \(\text{mag}(n)\approx f_{\omega+1}(n)\) *Trooga- \(\text{trooga}(n)\approx f_{\omega+1}(n)\) *Exploding Tree Function \(E(n) \approx f_{\omega+1}(n)\) *Expansion \(a \{\{1\}\} b \approx f_{\omega+1}(n)\) *Hyperlicious function \(h_n(\underbrace{n,n,\cdots n,n}_n) \approx f_{\omega+1}(n)\) (limit) *Multiexpansion \(a \{\{2\}\} b \approx f_{\omega+2}(n)\) *Mixed factorial \(n^*_{(n,n)} \approx f_{\omega+2}(n)\) *Powerexpansion \(a \{\{3\}\} b \approx f_{\omega+3}(n)\) *Expandotetration \(a \{\{4\}\} b \approx f_{\omega+4}(n)\) *-ag \(n\text{-ag}(n)\approx f_{\omega 2}(n)\) *Explosion \(a \{\{\{1\}\}\} b \approx f_{\omega 2+1}(n)\) *Multiexplosion \(a \{\{\{2\}\}\} b \approx f_{\omega 2+2}(n)\) *Powerexplosion \(a \{\{\{3\}\}\} b \approx f_{\omega 2+3}(n)\) *Explodotetration \(a \{\{\{4\}\}\} b \approx f_{\omega 2+4}(n)\) *Copy Notation \(\approx f_{\omega3}(n)\) (limit) *Detonation \(\{a,b,1,4\} \approx f_{\omega 3+1}(n)\) *Pentonation \(\{a,b,1,5\} \approx f_{\omega 4+1}(n)\) *Hexonation \(\{a,b,1,6\} \approx f_{\omega 5+1}(n)\) *Heptonation \(\{a,b,1,7\} \approx f_{\omega 6+1}(n)\) *Octonation \(\{a,b,1,8\} \approx f_{\omega 7+1}(n)\) *Ennonation \(\{a,b,1,9\} \approx f_{\omega 8+1}(n)\) *Deconation \(\{a,b,1,10\} \approx f_{\omega 9+1}(n)\) *CG function \(cg(n) \approx f_{\omega^2}(n)\) *Extended H* Function \(H^*_n(\underbrace{n,n,\cdots n,n}_n) \approx f_{\omega^2}(n)\) (limit) *Megotion \(\{a,b,1,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+1}(n)\) *BOX_M̃ function \(\widetilde{M}_n \approx f_{\omega^2+1}(n)\) *Multimegotion \(\{a,b,2,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+2}(n)\) *Powermegotion \(\{a,b,3,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+3}(n)\) *Megotetration \(\{a,b,4,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+4}(n)\) *Megoexpansion \(\{a,b,1,2,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+\omega+1}(n)\) *Multimegoexpansion \(\{a,b,2,2,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+\omega+2}(n)\) *Powermegoexpansion \(\{a,b,3,2,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+\omega+3}(n)\) *Megoexpandotetration \(\{a,b,4,2,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+\omega+4}(n)\) *Megoexplosion \(\{a,b,1,3,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+\omega 2+1}(n)\) *Megodetonation \(\{a,b,1,4,2\} \approx f_{\omega^2+\omega 3+1}(n)\) *Gigotion \(\{a,b,1,1,3\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 2+1}(n)\) *Gigoexpansion \(\{a,b,1,2,3\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 2+\omega+1}(n)\) *Gigoexplosion \(\{a,b,1,3,3\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 2+\omega 2+1}(n)\) *Gigodetonation \(\{a,b,1,4,3\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 2+\omega 3+1}(n)\) *Terotion \(\{a,b,1,1,4\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 3+1}(n)\) *Petotion \(\{a,b,1,1,5\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 4+1}(n)\) *Hatotion \(\{a,b,1,1,6\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 5+1}(n)\) *Hepotion \(\{a,b,1,1,7\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 6+1}(n)\) *Ocotion \(\{a,b,1,1,8\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 7+1}(n)\) *Nanotion \(\{a,b,1,1,9\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 8+1}(n)\) *Uzotion \(\{a,b,1,1,10\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 9+1}(n)\) *Uuotion \(\{a,b,1,1,11\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 10+1}(n)\) *Udotion \(\{a,b,1,1,12\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 11+1}(n)\) *Utotion \(\{a,b,1,1,13\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 12+1}(n)\) *Ueotion \(\{a,b,1,1,14\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 13+1}(n)\) *Upotion \(\{a,b,1,1,15\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 14+1}(n)\) *Uhotion \(\{a,b,1,1,16\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 15+1}(n)\) *Uaotion \(\{a,b,1,1,17\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 16+1}(n)\) *Uootion \(\{a,b,1,1,18\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 17+1}(n)\) *Unotion \(\{a,b,1,1,19\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 18+1}(n)\) *Dzotion \(\{a,b,1,1,20\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 19+1}(n)\) *Tzotion \(\{a,b,1,1,30\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 29+1}(n)\) *Uzzotion \(\{a,b,1,1,100\} \approx f_{(\omega^2) 99+1}(n)\) *Powiaination \(\{a,b,1,1,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^3+1}(n)\) *Multiaination \(\{a,b,2,1,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^3+2}(n)\) *Hurford's C function \(C(n) \approx f_{\omega^3 + \omega}(n)\) *Expandaination \(\{a,b,1,2,1,2\} \approx f_{\omega^3+\omega+1}(n)\) *Megodaination \(\{a,b,1,1,2,2\} \approx f_{\omega^3+\omega^2+1}(n)\) *Powiairiation \(\{a,b,1,1,1,3\} \approx f_{(\omega^3) 2+1}(n)\) *Chained array notation \(nn}_nn \approx f_{\omega^5}(n)\) (limit) Peano arithmetic The following functions eventually dominate all multirecursive functions but are still provably recursive within Peano arithmetic. *Linear array notation \(\{\underbrace{a,b\ldots y,z}_{n}\} \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *Extended hyper-E notation \(xE\# \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *n(k) function \(\approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) *The Q-supersystem \(Q_{\underbrace{1,0,0,\ldots,0,0}_n}(n) \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *Taro's multivariable Ackermann function \(\approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *SAN linear array notation \(s(n,n,\ldots,n,n) \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *s(n) map \(\approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) *Hyper-Moser notation \(M(n,\underbrace{0,0,\cdots0,}_nn) \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *Aarex's Graham Generator \(\text{Forcal}_{\underbrace{1,1,\cdots1,}_n2}(1) \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *Nested factorial notation \(n!n,n}_n \approx f_{\omega^\omega}(n)\) (limit) *Matthew's Function \(n\uparrow\rightarrow\uparrow n \approx f_{\omega^{\omega^2}}(n)\) *Planar array notation \(\{a,b (2) 2\} \approx f_{\omega^{\omega^2}}(n)\) (limit) *Extended array notation (dimensional) \(\{a,b (0,1) 2\} \approx f_{\omega^{\omega^\omega}}(n)\) (limit) *BEAF superdimensional arrays \(\{a,b (\underbrace{0,0\ldots0,0,1}_{n}) 2\} \approx f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^\omega}}}(n)\) (limit) ATR0 Starting from here, the totality of these functions is not provable in Peano arithmetic. *Goodstein function \(G(n) \approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) *BEAF tetrational arrays \({^ba} \& n \approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) (limit) *Notation Array Notation \(\approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) (limit) *Cascading-E notation \(E\text{^} \approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) (limit) *Pound-Star Notation \(\approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) (limit) *SAN extended array notation \(s(n,n\{1\{1\ldots\{1\{1,2\}2\}\ldots2\}2\}2) \approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) (limit) *Circle(n) function \(\approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) *m(n) map \(\approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) *Hydra(n) function \(\approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) *Worm(n) function \(\approx f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) *Marxen.c function \(h(g(n),n)\) *X-Sequence Hyper-Exponential Notation \(\approx f_{\zeta_0}(n)\) *m(m,n) map \(\approx f_{\zeta_0}(n)\) *Nested Cascading-E Notation \(\approx f_{\varphi(\omega,0)}(n)\) (limit) *Three Bracket NaN \(\approx f_{\varphi(\omega,0)}(n)\) ZFC set theory These functions cannot be proved total in arithmetical transfinite induction but are believed to be provably total in \(\textrm{ZFC}\) set theory. It does not mean that the totality is actually verified, and actually the list contains functions whose totality or even computability is not known in the current googology community. Also, \(\vartheta\) with inputs larger than \(\Omega_2\) and \(\psi\) with inputs larger than \(\varepsilon_{\Omega_{\omega}+1}\) in estimations are unspecified (possibly ill-defined) OCFs, and hence those estimations are meaningless. Also, other estimations are not necessarily verified, and might be just expectations. *Username5243's Array Notation \(\approx f_{\Gamma_0}(n)\) (limit) *Extended Cascading-E Notation \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega^{2}\omega)}(n)\) (limit) *Hyper-Extended Cascading-E Notation \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega^{3})}(n)\) (limit) *Extended Q-supersystem \(xQ_{\underbrace{1,0,0,\ldots,0,0}_{n}}(n) \approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega^{\omega})}(n)\) (limit) *tree(n) function \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega^\omega)}(n)\) *TREE(n) function \(\geq f_{\vartheta(\Omega^\omega\omega)}(n)\) *Bird's H(n) function \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\varepsilon_{\Omega+1})}(n)\) *SAN expanding array notation \(s(n,n\{1\{1\{1\ldots\{1\{1,2'\}2'\}\ldots2'\}2'\}2\}2) \approx f_{\vartheta(\varepsilon_{\Omega+1})}(n)\) (limit) *Bird's S(n) function (original) \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\theta_1(\Omega))}(n)\) *Bird's U(n) function \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)}(n)\) *SAN multiple expanding array notation \(s(n,n \{1\underbrace{''\ldots'}_{n}2\} 2) \approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)}(n)\) (limit) *Pair(n) function \(\approx f_{\psi_0(\Omega_\omega)}(n)\) with respect to Buchholz's function *SCG(n) function \(\geq f_{\psi_0(\Omega_\omega)}(n)\) with respect to Buchholz's function *BH(n) function \(\approx f_{\psi_0(\varepsilon_{\Omega_\omega + 1})}(n)\) with respect to Buchholz's function *Bird's array notation \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\Omega)}(n)\) (limit) *Bird's S(n) function (new definition) \(\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\Omega)}(n)\) *Hyperfactorial array notation \(\approx f_{\psi(I_\omega)}(n)\) (limit) *Fusible margin function \(m_1(x)\) (The growth rate is unknown.) *Strong array notation *Bashicu matrix system *N primitive *Y sequence *Loader.c function \(D(n)\) Stronger set theory These functions are not proved total in \(\textrm{ZFC}\) set theory, but are known to be provably total in stronger set theories. *Friedman's finite promise games functions \(FPLCI(a)\), \(FPCI(a)\), and \(FLCI(a)\) defined in \(\textrm{SMAH}+\) *Greedy clique sequence functions \(USGCS(k)\), \(USGDCS(k)\), \(USGDCS_2(k)\), and (\(USGDCS_2(n)\) defined in \(\textrm{HUGE}+\) *Friedman's finite trees function \(F(k,p)\) defined in \(\textrm{ZFC}\) set theory augmented by the axiom "for any \(k \in \mathbb{N}\), there exists a \(k\)-subtle cardinal" *Laver's function \(q(n)\) defined in \(\textrm{ZFC}+\textrm{I}3\) Uncomputable functions These functions are uncomputable, and cannot be evaluated by computer programs in finite time. *Busy beaver function *Frantic frog function *Placid platypus function (slow-growing) *Weary wombat function (slow-growing) *''m''th order busy beaver function *Betti number *Doodle function *Xi function *Infinite time Turing machine busy beaver *Rayo's function Other The following are functions which are not single maps: *Slow-growing hierarchy, Hardy hierarchy, Fast-growing hierarchy. These three hierarchies can be extended indefinitely, as long as ordinals and their fundamental hierarchies can be defined. Although they are literary uncomputable, their segments can be interpreted into computable functions if ordinals are replaced by terms in an ordinal notation and fundamental sequences are given by an algorithm on expressions. *BEAF. BEAF is not well-defined beyond tetrational arrays, so there are mutiple interpretations. *Lossy channel systems and priority channel systems. The complexity classes of some decision problems are googologically large, but no single fast-growing function or number has been extracted from these. ja:関数の一覧 zh:函數列表 Category:Functions Category:Lists